A Princess Kidnapped
by FireBubble
Summary: Long awaited sequel to I Need You. When the Princess Elizabeth is kidnapped by an arch enemy, Anne, Henry, Mary Boleyn, Mary Tudor George and Charles must work together to get her back. Anne/Henry Charles/Mary Boleyn. Mary/ Anne friendship. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Rising From The Ashes.**

_**Welcome to the sequel to I Need You! Yay! So, before I start, this story will be updated after Change It All, as that it the order I have chosen to update them in. Oh and, I still haven't decided whether to continue Running From The Inevitable. Please review them both to help me! Oh and this one. Right, on with the story!**_

_Previously:  
Jane Seymour returns!_

The whole court was summoned mere minutes since the royal family had returned. Everyone was completely oblivious to the fact that the woman who almost ruined the kingdom was about to walk, or be dragged through the door. As the doors creaked open, and the two guards pulled Jane into the room, Henry's stomach flipped. Why? Why now? Why had she come back into their lives? Next to him, Anne was thinking almost the exact same thing, except her thoughts translated to, "What a bitch." Jane looked calm and collected as Henry stood up. "Surprised to see me? Have you forgotten what day it is?" Henry looked clueless, so, obviously annoyed, she continued, "Today is the anniversary of the day the fake Queen was to be executed."  
"Fake Queen?" These words came from, not Henry's and not even Anne's mouth, but Mary's. Jane looked offended at the fact that Henry had not remembered that it was the two year anniversary of the day that they were ALMOST married. "Yes, fake Queen Lady Mary. Have you not forgotten what the whore did to you?" Anne had had enough. She stood up and walked towards Jane, who recoiled slightly, "For your information Goldilocks, the King approached Queen Catherine months after Mary's birth and asked her for a divorce. She stubbornly refused, believing it went against her Catholic beliefs." Henry stood too, signalling to the guards, "Lady Jane, this time you have outspoken yourself. You will be taken to the tower, and upon release, banished from court, returning on pain of death."

As soon as the court was dismissed, Henry started laughing. Anne turned to look at him. "What _are_ you laughing at?" Henry struggled to recover, but when he did, he gestured to the door, and then to Anne, "GOLDILOCKS!" he managed before bursting into laughter again. Mary saw what was funny and began laughing too. Anne however looked curious, "Goldilocks? Who did I call Goldilocks?" That shut Henry and Mary up. "What?" Mary asked worriedly. "Why would I call anyone Goldilocks? That would be rude!" Henry looked extremely concerned, but Anne just stood, bewildered, before turning and walking out of the door...

**_Ok, chapter 1 is up! xxxx Review and Rate please xxxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising From The Ashes.**

_**Ok guys, this is only a quick chapter, as I have to revise. I've got 3 assessments this week, including one on why Henry VIII broke from Rome. I have a sneaking suspicion I might pass that one. Wish me luck for them all xxxxxxxx**_

...before promptly walking back into the room, laughing. Struggling for breath, she pointed at Henry, "YOUR FACE!" He smiled and ran to her, swinging her in the air, but at that point, Lady Bryan burst into the room. "Your Majesties!" Henry set Anne down, both of them straight faced once more. "The Lady Jane has escaped the hold of the guards and has now taken the Princess Elizabeth. Neither of them are to be found anywhere."

No one moved. No one spoke. A deathly silence filled the huge room. Mary froze, but Anne swayed where she stood and fainted into her husbands arms. "What- what of Edward? Is he safe?" Henry stuttered, still clutching his wife. Lady Bryan looked close to tears herself as she answered, "The Prince is safely locked in his chambers, with enough servants to attend to him." Henry picked up his wife, and carried her out of the room, leaving his eldest daughter to walk out quickly after them. As she did, she spotted a flash of gold, and turned to the corridor it came from, her heels clicking down the stone passage. Reaching the end, she turned a corner to be met with the sight of nothing but air and torches. Her heart sank as she turned, and walked back to her chambers.

Jane let out the breath she was holding and stepped out from behind the curtain, clutching the Princess who turned to her. "Where's Mama and Papa?" Jane stared at her, the dull blue eyes meeting the child's sparkling dark ones. She really was a beautiful child, Jane observed, a perfect blend of her parents. Her shiny red curls matched her fair skin, both of which were traits from her father. Her dark eyes were by far her most striking feature, and Jane knew that one day, Elizabeth would become one of the most beautiful ladies in court. "Mama and Papa are busy, so Janey is taking care of you now." Elizabeth looked confused. "Well, why isn't May, or George, or Nan?" Jane was surprised that the 4 year old knew so many words, but decided not to answer her question.

Henry was fuming. How dare that bitch come back and ruin everything? It was bad enough that she was actually back at court, but he would have her head for taking his precious Elizabeth away. He was sat in Anne's outer chambers, waiting for her to come round. George, Thomas and Mary had all been summoned to court, but he was not looking forward to seeing Thomas, and Anne wasn't either. But he had insisted on accompanying his children to court. Lady Bryan emerged, and dropping a quick curtsey, she said, "The Queen is asking for you Your Highness." Henry opened the door gingerly, afraid of what state his wife would be in. To his surprise, Anne looked almost normal, except for the fact that she was extremely pale, and looked like she would collapse again. "Have you found her?" Henry looked down at the floor, and Anne took that for a no. "I found this." Anne looked up, and Henry handed the note to his wife.

_Want to see your precious jewel again Henry? Well, divorce the harlot and marry me, and you can see her as much as you like._

_Jane._

_**Well, that was quite long, and I'm supposed to be studying, but OH WELL! I hope you enjoy. Please let me know how I did! xxxxx**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rising From The Ashes.**

**_Ok, so sorry about not updating, PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! I wish I could have updated but I was helping my cousin move house sooo yeah. Anyway, here is Chapter 3._**

_Previously:  
Jane kidnapped Elizabeth, and sent Henry a note saying that if he wants to see her again, he has to marry Jane._

"Divorce me." Anne said bluntly. She didn't care if she was or wasn't Queen of England, she wanted her jewel to be safe. Henry stared at her in shock. Did Anne Boleyn-Tudor really just tell him to divorce her? "No." Anne looked up at him, her dark eyes swimming with tears. "But what if she takes Edward? What if she does something to Elizabeth? What if..." Anne tailed off, before taking a deep breath and whispering, "What if she kills me?"  
"Why would she kill you?" Henry looked at his wife, who was now avoiding his eyes. "Anne?"  
"I am with child. I have been for 4 months. And she knows." Henry's heart stopped.  
"How does she know?"  
"I don't know. She told me that I need to watch myself and my baby."

Anne was sent into confinement the next day, to the surprise of much of the court, many of which had no idea the Queen was pregnant. The only people allowed in the Queen's chambers were Henry, George, Mary and Edward. Madge had been watching her cousin for a while, as Anne had been stood at the window. "Your Majesty?" she said loudly, attempting to get Anne's attention, but Anne made an odd noise and jumped, shouting "Alert the guards! Lady Jane is in the gardens!" Madge ran to the door, and yelled something about the gardens before turning and walking to Anne who was hyperventilating. "Your Majesty. Your Majesty?!" Anne looked to her cousin, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Your Majesty, did she have the Princess with her?" Anne looked into Madge's dull green eyes before shaking her head. "No."

Henry was pacing his chambers angrily, every so often he stopped and threw a vase at a wall. Charles and George stood at the door, clearly unsure of what to do. "THAT BITCH! SHE KIDNAPS A PRINCESS, THREATENS HER KING AND NOW SHE HAS LEFT MY ELIZABETH SOMEWHERE? WHAT IF-" Henry faltered slightly before continuing, "WHAT IF SHE IS SAT IN A DITCH? WHAT IF- what if she's dead?" Henry collapsed into a chair, and put his head in his hands. Both men knew that that question didn't require an answer.

As Charles and George left, Henry noticed something. He picked up the note and read it, the contents making him throw it in the fire.

_7 days Henry._

_Jane Dorothy Tudor._

_**So, I was gonna have Jane's middle name as Elizabeth but I really couldn't stand her sharing my name. Obviously I don't mind sharing a name with two of the greatest queen's England ever had! **  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Princess Kidnapped.**

**_Welcome back. xxxxx_**

_Previously:  
7 Days Henry  
Jane Dorothy Tudor._

Jane had outrun the guards before escaping on horseback to her family's home. She had no intentions of hurting the Princess, far from it, she just thought Henry needed a little prompting. Once he realised what he had done by saving the concubine that summer's day, he would come rushing back to her. She glanced at herself in the mirror, comparing herself to Anne. Wearing a light pink dress that accentuated her small figure, she looked even more of a Queen than the harlot did. Or that's what she thought. Her long golden locks, carefully pulled into a half up half down style, was so much more ladylike than the witch's raven curls. Or that's what she thought. Her dusty blue eyes, which completed the look of an English Rose, were much more beautiful then the whore's dark hooks for the soul. Or- no. Even Jane Seymour couldn't bring herself to insult Anne's eyes.

Henry was in his chambers with Charles, not really doing anything when the bells sounded. "Guards!" The guards rushed in straightaway. "Find out why they have sounded the warning bell." One of them nodded and ran down the corridor, while the other returned to his post outside the door. Henry was now wide awake and when the guard returned, he stood up, signalling the guard to speak, and quickly. "Sire, Thomas Boleyn, the Queen's father has barged into her chambers. He appears to be drunk, and the guards are nowhere to be seen." Henry had been stood, gobsmacked at what the guard was saying, but as soon as he stopped speaking, he set off running for his wife's chambers. Charles was running behind him, and although he would never admit it, he was quite worried about Anne. He had seen what Thomas Boleyn would do when he was sober, so what would he do when he was drunk?

Anne was scared, her father had just ran through the door, yelling at her ladies to go. When they had, he turned on his youngest daughter. "You!" He had said, drunkenly pointing at her, "You! It's all your fault! Now my son is dead, my granddaughter was born dead AND my other granddaughter is in the hands of a bitch! Maybe SHE should be Queen, not you!" Anne was flat against her headboard now, trying desperatley to escape he father, but it was only a matter of time. He reached his hand and slapped her hard across the face, before proceeding to do it again. Anne had passed out when Charles and Henry burst into the room. They sprung into action, well Henry did. He grabbed Thomas and attempted to punch him in the face, but Charles had restrained him. Henry's guards, who had followed them into the room, took Thomas away, and Henry rushed to his wife's side. Mary ran to her sister's side just in time to see the trickle of blood stain the bedsheets.

**_Ok, here is the next chapter! Review and Rate please xxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Princess Kidnapped.**

**_Welcome back. xxxxx Oh and by the way, it has skipped two months, and both Henry and Anne know Elizabeth is still alive. Or at least they think she is, it's up to me to decide if she is or not._**

_Previously:  
Mary ran to her sister's side just in time to see the trickle of blood stain the bedsheets.  
_

Anne lay against her now clean bedsheets, although it was hard to see Anne's pale face as it was the same colour as the sheets, Mary could see a red mark across her face where her father had slapped her. Dr Linacre got up and walked across to Mary. "Well?" she said anxiously. He shifted uncomfortably before answering. "The Queen has not miscarried." Mary breathed a sigh of relief, but Dr Linacre hadn't finished. "But the child is weak, and if it is not delivered soon, it, or the Queen may die."  
"But- she is only six months along."  
The doctor nodded gravely before continuing, "Yes my lady, but I fear that if she does not deliver early, the child may die. Or-"  
"Or what?"  
"Or children."  
"WHAT?"  
The poor doctor took a deep breath before saying,  
"I think the queen is carrying triplets." Mary was stunned. So, her sister, the Queen, was carrying three children, which had a chance of not surviving if she did not deliver early, which in it's own right, was a cause of some childrens death anyway? Great.

Henry paced Anne's outer chambers, waiting for news. He was furious, could this get any worse? His precious little girl was with some weak blond bitch who still had some delusion that she was his wife. And now, his bastard father-in-law had dared to harm his own daughter, and now his Queen had probably lost their child. Mary emerged from her sister's chambers, looking grim. "Your Majesty, the Queen has not miscarried." Henry could see that Mary still had something to say so he stepped closer to her. She looked up at him nervously before continuing, "But it is likely she is carrying multiple children, triplets to be more precise. The doctor fears that if she does not deliver soon, the children or the Queen herself may die." Henry pushed past Mary and stalked into Anne's chambers, dismissing all of the ladies and doctor's.

Anne didn't move or flinch as her door hit the wall, or when Henry dismissed all of her servants. Henry turned to Anne, and just seeing the way she looked melted Henry's heart. "Sweetheart?"  
"I lost the baby didn't I?"  
"No." Anne turned to look at him, her facial features showed no emotion though. "But the doctor fears for our children's health."  
"Children's?"  
"Yes my Darling, it appears you are carrying triplets, and Dr Linacre believes that if you do not deliver early,you or the children could die." Anne nodded once, before turning her head and closing her eyes. Henry looked out the window to see the night sky stretching along the horizon, so he gently kissed Anne on the cheek before retiring to his chambers.

Anne woke with a start. "Madge!" she yelled, and as Madge ran into the room, she looked down. Her waters had broken.

**_There is a poll on my profile for the childrens names. Please review and rate xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Princess Kidnapped.**

**_Here you go!_**

Anne had been in labour for about an hour, and Henry was growing increasingly frustrated. "How long has it been?" was the question that was asked every second by him. Anne however knew that this was a life or death situation. She didn't think she could cope if she delivered another stillborn, let alone three of them. With her next contraction came the now familiar pain that she knew was a child been brought into the world. "OK your Majesty, I need you to push." If Anne was her normal self she would have told the girl to shut up, but she was too busy pushing a child into this world. A wail told all occupants of the room that the Queen had safely delivered a healthy child.

Henry heard a child's wails sound throughout his wife's chambers, but could not yet breathe a sigh of relief, Anne still had two more sets of pain to get through. Her screams echoed off of the walls, and yet again, he heard a child's cry. It seemed to be louder than the first one though, and his suspicions were confirmed when Lady Mary Carey came out of her sister's chambers with a smile on her face. "Your Majesty the Queen has delivered of three healthy children."  
"And the sexes of them?"  
"We are waiting for confirmation on the newest children's sexes, but you have another healthy princess for England your majesty." Lady Agnes peeked her head out of the door and whispered to Mary, who's smile slid off of her face as quickly as if it had been wiped off. She turned back to her brother in law.  
"What is it?" asked Henry worriedly, thinking his Anne had fallen ill.  
"Her majesty has delivered three beautiful princesses for England your highness." Henry didn't look as disappointed as Mary had anticipated. He turned and walked into his wife's chambers.

Anne was propped up against the pillows, holding her youngest two daughters. Henry rushed through the door and ordered all ladies out of the room. Anne looked at him and he was startled to see tears falling from her eyes. "What is wrong sweetheart, you have given England three beautiful princesses."  
"They are princesses, not princes."  
"We have our precious Edward darling, do not worry yourself. What shall we call our oldest?" Lady Agnes had given Henry the oldest princess.  
"Alice Mary?" Henry looked at his daughter, the spitting image of himself.  
Anne nodded.  
"Can we name our youngest Isabel?"  
"Isabel." Henry repeated the name, and looked to the child in Anne's right arm. She already had a head of chocolate-brown hair, but unlike her mother she had pale skin. "Isabel Margaret." he agreed. Anne then handed him the middle child, who opened her eyes to reveal the most piercing green orbs anyone had ever seen. She also had startling red hair like her big sister. Henry's throat became clogged at the thought of Elizabeth. "Our Rachel. Rachel Anne." Anne smiled softly as Henry left the room. He really did care.

Anne woke with a start. She felt a familiar pain surge through her. Lady Agnes examined her to find she was once again 9 fingers into childbirth.

**_Review and Rate! xxxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Princess Kidnapped.**

**_Hello friends! I am back with an incredible chapter!_**

"Come on Your Majesty!" Anne was pale and sweaty, the stress of delivering three children into the world had taken it's toll on her, and no one was sure whether Anne would survive the fourth birth, especially with having six pregnancies beforehand. The head had crowned 5 minutes ago, and the midwife knew that if the child was not borne soon, it would be deprived of oxygen and die. "Your Majesty! I need you to push!" Anne didn't want to, she didn't have any strength left, she wanted to sleep. "Anne, you need to push!" Her stepdaughter's quiet voice gave her some strength. Then, her motherly instinct kicked in, and she knew that this child deserved to live more than she did.

Henry could not hear a sound coming from the Queen's chambers, then suddenly, a baby's wail filled the chambers. His eldest daughter emerged, her dark hair pulled into a bun, her skin white as snow, her normally sparkling sapphire eyes, a dull teal colour. "Her Majesty has delivered of a healthy boy, your Majesty." Henry looked into his daughter's face, and knew there was something she was not telling him. "Anne is dying." Mary stated it so bluntly, that it threw Henry completely off guard. He barged into Anne's chamber's, desiring to see her at least once more.

Henry ordered all ladies, midwives and doctors to leave immediately. He approached Anne carefully, worried that any stress or sadness would harm her fragile physical state even more. He took her slender hand in his own and held it, never really wanting to let her go. "Henry?" she said weakly. He looked quickly to her, her eyes weren't open. "Where's my children?"  
"Our precious Alice, sweet Rachel, darling Isabel and our new son are in the careful care of your sister and Mary."  
"William."  
"What sweetheart?"  
"William Henry. Isn't that a perfect name?" Henry thought it over. Then he smiled.  
"Yes darling, yes it is." Henry left Anne to go to his chambers after that, leaving her in the care of her physicians. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met him when he entered.

Henry stared at the figure stood before him. Her gold dress was ripped, her pale face covered in muck and to Henry's horror, blood. Her red hair was knotty and tousled, and as she raised her head to look at him, her dark orbs were dull. "Elizabeth." he breathed quietly, before rushing over to pick up his precious daughter.

**_Here you go! R&R please xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Princess Kidnapped.**

**_Chapter 8 is up!_**

Once the ladies had seen the state of Elizabeth, they ushered her into her chambers, immediately preparing a bath, clean bedding and clean clothes for the young princess. Henry backed out of the room, knowing that his daughter was in good hands, and rushed once again towards his wife's chambers.

He pushed open the cold door and briskly walked to Anne's bedside, oblivious to all of the ladies curious looks. "Anne, our Bessie is back! I found her in my chambers." That simple sentence had a profound effect on Anne, she opened her dark eyes and attempted to push herself up onto her pillows. Seeing what their mistress was trying to do, Lady Agnes and Lady Ursula rushed to her side. with their help, Anne was raised into a sitting position. "Where is she?" Anne's voice was weak but pleading, wanting her jewel to be safe. "She is in her chambers, getting cleaned up. Edward is to be-"  
"Wait, cleaned up?" Henry cursed inwardly, he had spoken without thinking. But he knew Anne's sharp eyes would see through his lie. So he told her the truth. "She was covered in mud and her hair was knotted. Her face was the worst, it had-" Henry stopped short, but Anne slightly raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "It had blood on it."

With that, Anne threw back the covers and signalled to her ladies to dress her. They all stood still, wondering what to do when a young girl with deep green eyes and dark red hair said in a slightly musical voice, "Your Majesty, the doctor does not recommend you getting out of bed in your present state."  
"I think I know what is good for my health thank you Lady Amber." Anne's voice was frosty, and it looked like the girl actually shivered. "So, I repeat, get me dressed." The ladies seemed to unfreeze and immediately began serving their Queen. Henry left, but not before promising he would bring Edward to the nursery.

30 minutes later, Anne walked through the door of the royal nursery. She wore a loose teal gown, embroidered with gold thread, her black ringlets pulled into a simple bun at the nape of her neck, an aquamarine clasp secured in it. She wore no jewellry, no tiara, so unlike her, Henry thought. Although there was no denying she looked beautiful, but she always kept up with the latest fashions, always wore a corset and expensive jewellry. Seeing her in a free flowing gown was a new experience for him. She walked straight over to Lady Bryan, and took her 2 year old son from her hands. She lifted him and kissed his chocolate brown curls, her black onyx's meeting his blue sapphires. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be at this moment in time.

Lady Mary and Princess Mary walked in at that point, each carrying two children. Lady Mary looked exhausted, the three girls had been giving her hell while the Queen was in labour again, but upon seeing her sister her face broke into a smile. She handed Alice to Thomas and Isabel to Lady Bryan and ran over to embrace her. Elizabeth walked out of her chambers then, wearing a deep blue dress with silver embroidery on the sleeves and hemline. Henry ran to his daughter and picked her up, hugging her closely. Anne froze, Edward still in her arms, she had noticed something. She placed Edward on the floor, and rushed to her daughter, impatiently brushing a loose strand of dark hair out of her eyes. She carefully lifted a ruby curl from behind Elizabeth's ear, which revealed three letters, _JDT. _They were thin, but obviously carved in with a knife. Anne stared at it for a second, then began to shake with fury, that bitch had dared to harm a princess.

**Dates of birth: Royal Children.**

**Mary Isabella Catalina: 1528**

**Elizabeth Margaret: 7 September 1533**  
**Edward George: 20 June 1537**  
**Stillborn: October 1538**

**Alice Mary**  
**Rachel Anne**

**Isabel Margaret: 27 January 1540**  
**William Henry: 28 January 1540 (1:30 am)**

_**I changed Mary's date of birth.**_

**Also, order of ascension:**

**Prince Edward(Duke of Richmond)  
Prince William(Duke of York)  
Princess Elizabeth(Duchess of Cornwall and Marquess of Pembroke)  
Princess Alice(Duchess of Somerset)  
Princess Rachel(Duchess of Exeter)  
Princess Isabel(Duchess of Northumberland)  
Princess Mary(Countess of Nottingham)**


End file.
